Fairy Tail - NaLu :D 3
by sukizuki94
Summary: -This is solely based on my imagination! I don't own any of the characters or take any credit for them! That all goes to Hiro Mashima ;D check out Fairy Tail! It's amazing :D 3 I often wondered what would happen between Lucy and Natsu, but seeing them as a couple would be hard... They're just so cute when they're teasing and flirting with each other! :D 3 NO-NaLi fans!-
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters or the real story Fairy Tail. This is just my imagination! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Fiore, a country full of mages and famous guilds. Magnolia houses a very famous and legendary guild, Fairy Tail! Comrades, friends, family... The members of Fairy Tail have been through some tough times, but their hearts have never faltered as they continue to fight and live each day. And so...

Lucy:  
"You forgot your rent this month again!?" Lucy's landlady bellowed.  
Lucy chuckled nervously, "Eheh, but Landlady! It's been hard to find jobs now-a-days!"  
"And whose fault is that?!"  
Lucy blinked and pointed at herself, "M-mine?"  
"Exactly!"  
Lucy whimpered, "But, I've been busy with a lot of other things! I promise to pay you your rent, just give me a chance!"  
The landlady laughed wickedly. "Ohoho. Not a chance. Lucy Heartfilia, as of now you are officially EVICTED!"  
Lucy's eyes widened, "Eh?! N-no way, Landlady! Where will I go?!"  
"Why don't you ask that destructive guild of yours?!" She slammed the door in Lucy's face.  
Lucy stared blankly at the door. "But! That's not fair!" She moaned as she spun around, "Ah, mou!" She began to stomp away. "If you weren't so cold-hearted and mean maybe people would feel more inclined to pay you, Jerk!"  
"What'd you say?!"  
Lucy jumped, "Ack! Y-you heard me!? Crazy old woman~!" Lucy shouted, pointing at her old apartment. She sighed as she stared at what used to be her home. Now, she was out on the streets with no place to go. She turned and tapped her chin. "Well, there is Erza and the others..." Then she shuddered. "But, living with Erza?! And then there's that weird cosplaying ghostly old woman! I guess I really am homeless now..." She slumped as she dragged her feet down the street.  
It was still early, she could go to the guild just to be able to be under a roof...but that was too much. She wasn't sure she could face the others in the state she was in. For a while, Natsu hadn't taken any jobs, and Gray was busy, but he never mentioned what exactly what it was that he did... Erza was often taking jobs with Lisanna, just to get Lisanna back into the feel of things. Of course Lucy could have joined them, but it wouldn't have been the same without Natsu or Gray. Lucy had to do something to get her apartment back.  
"Yosh!" She rose her fist into the air. "I'll get a job around here and make money that way!"

And so... "You have got to be kidding me!" She hadn't been able to land one single decent job. "Now what? It's already nightfall..." She shuddered, "And it's cold tonight!" She slumped onto a nearby bench. "I guess, for one night, I could make an excuse and say that I want to spend the night with Levy-chan... But, that wouldn't be right. I can't use Levy-chan that way. Plus, I hear that her and Gajeel have been spending a lot of time together..." A bad feeling crashed over her. "No, no, no. It would be very bad to impose on them." She shuddered again. "I-i-it's so cold," her teeth chattered.

Natsu and Happy were walking home together, they had been at the guild after they had tried to go to Lucy's. But, the Landlady wouldn't let them in, for reasons they didn't know. And then Lucy hadn't been at the guild all day either...  
"Natsu." Happy called to him.  
"Hm?" Natsu looked down at him, "What's wrong, Happy?"  
"I'm worried about Lucy..."  
"Why?"  
Happy shook his head, "I just have a feeling she might be in trouble."  
"Oh, really?" Natsu stopped suddenly. He sniffed the air, "Lucy's smell, huh?" He looked around, sniffing the air.  
"Natsu!" Happy shouted gleefully. "There she is!" He jumped up and flew towards Lucy.  
Natsu followed close behind him, smiling. "Lucy!" They shouted together.  
"Eh?" She looked up and saw them. She smiled, but then she remebered her homelessness...  
"What are you doing here? We've been looking all over for you? Why didn't you go to the guild today?" Natsu asked.  
Lucy blinked, "I, um, I just..." When it came to Natsu, though, it was hard to lie to him. He was always watching over her, no matter how far she was... Maybe that was why it was the hardest to face him. She relied on him too much and she knew he'd immediately do his best to try and help her, save her as he always did... Still, she couldn't hold it. She sniffled, tears brimming.  
Happy and Natsu blinked, confused. "Eh? What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked.  
She shook her head as she wiped her tears, "No, I can't say."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have to be strong enough to take care of myself. I can't always rely on Natsu or the others. Otherwise I'll always be the weakest one at the guild."  
Natsu laughed, "But, Lucy, you are strong! Right? You belong to the strongest team at Fairy Tail! And, you're always ready to help the others before yourself. Plus, you really beat that Flare at the Grand Magic Games, remember?!"  
"I didn't! She cheated and I lost! And I was laughed at!"  
Natsu smiled, "But if she hadn't cheated, you would have totally beat her! I know it! See, Lucy, you are strong." He patted her head.  
Lucy blinked, blushing, "Natsu."  
"Come on, tell me what's wrong." He sat next to her on the bench. "That's why we're friends, right? If you have a problem, you can come to me. Just as if I have a problem, I can come to you."  
Lucy stared down at the ground. "That's not true. You never come to me with your problems. Because you can handle them by yourself..."  
"Well, that's not entirely true. Of course I don't have the same problems as you, but I always go to you, Lucy."  
Lucy mulled it over for a moment. She gasped slightly as she realized the truth behind his words. He was always at her place... Maybe when he did feel troubled, he felt more at ease when he went to her place. Lucy smiled as she blushed.  
"Hm? What is it, Lucy?" Natsu asked.  
She shook her head, "Nothing. I just realized how right you are sometimes, Natsu."  
"See! Eh? Hey, what do you mean sometimes!?"  
Lucy laughed.  
Natsu smiled as she laughed, seeming to be more calmer than when he had first seen her.  
She took a deep breath as she threw her head back. She exhaled and stared up at the sky. "Well, I was kicked out of my place."  
"Eeeh?!" Happy and Natsu were both equally shocked. "WHY!?"  
She shrugged, "I haven't been able to pay my rent for two months. The landlady is really angry. Of course I can't blame her." Lucy slumped, "But...that was really harsh."  
"So, you're saying you have no place to go?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. "Then, why not come to our house?" He asked her.  
Lucy froze, she turned her head slowly towards Natsu. "Wh-wh-whaa~!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy blinked in astonishment as Natsu stared at her with all seriousness. "G-go..to your house? As in...live there?!"

Natsu nodded, "Mhm. It's just..you don't seem to be comfortable with asking anyone else and I kinda feel responsible..."

Lucy hung her head and smiled a small sad smile. "No, it's not your fault. I'm an adult who should be able to take care of herself properly. I should have taken jobs on my own and made money on my own... I guess I'm a failure." Lucy began to wring her hands together as the first tear dropped onto her hand and slid down slowly. She blinked as she gasped. She shook her head and wiped her tears. "See? An adult shouldn't be crying like this because she couldn't find a job and pay her bills..."

Natsu scratched his head as he looked away. "Actually..I wouldn't want you doing jobs on your own."

"Eh?" Lucy looked up at Natsu. "Why? Ah... I see. Because I'd just cause trouble for you and the others... Heh-heh, sorry."

Natsu shook his head, "No. Not like that..."

"Then, what?"

"I just meant that..." He blushed and folded himself in uncomfortably.

"He'd be worried about you." Happy interceded.

"Nahah! Shut up, Happy!"

Lucy's eyes widened. Then she laughed, "I see. Thank you, Happy..Natsu. You're always looking out for me, I should have already known."

Natsu frowned and pouted. "It's not a big deal. You're a part of Fairy Tail..and you're a good friend, Lucy."

Happy nodded. "Aye! Natsu can make room for you to come sleep in our house! And we'll take on jobs everyday for you so you can save up money for rent and get back to your old house!"

Lucy perked up. "Really!?"

Natsu nodded, "That way me and Happy can come into your house again!"

"Chotto matte! Don't make this about you!" Lucy sighed and sat back. She smiled, "Arigato..you guys."

Natsu smiled, "Well, I still feel partially responsible. We've been neglecting you, too, Lucy."

Happy nodded, "Aye! If Natsu hadn't been so lazy we could have went on jobs with you!"

Natsu flinched, "Hey! You little..!"

Lucy began to laugh.

Natsu and Happy smiled as they watched her. "Then it's settled!" Natsu stood. "You'll live with us until you're able to get back on your own feet!"

Lucy smiled brilliantly and nodded, "Mm!"

"Come on, Lucy!" Happy urged her as he and Natsu began to run towards their home.

Lucy smiled as she watched them. She waved, "I'm okay. I already know where you live, so I'll catch up!" She placed her tattooed hand over her heart as she watched them bicker back and forth. Natsu is my closest friend... She thought. "He really is..." She whispered to herself before running to catch up with them.

At Natsu's house...

Lucy's draw dropped. She turned as she pointed inside, "What the hell is this?!"

Natsu looked, puzzled, into the house. He scratched his head and shook his shoulders. "My house."

Lucy stomped her foot, "Ah! It's dirty! How can any woman live in such conditions!"

"Lucy, Natsu's not used to having ladies over to his house..." Happy said to her apologetically.

Natsu froze, shocked. "Shimata!" Natsu squatted, scratching his head strenuously.

"Wh-what's wrong?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Happy slumped, "He just realized what this might imply..."

Lucy shuddered. "Natsuuu~! Don't think dirty things, pervert!" She hit him with her purse over his head.

"I-I wasn't! I never had a girl in my house...alone!"

Lucy blushed as she stared wide eyed at him. She blinked as he stared up at her, also blushing. H-he's cute..! she thought. She shook her head. "You go and get some food! I'm going to clean this place up!"

Natsu jumped up, back to himself. "Aye! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir! We'll be back soon, Lucy!" He called back as he flew up into the sky.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "I'll be waiting!" She waved and then dropped her hand slowly. Once she knew they were out of earshot, she slumped forward. "This is bad... I actually looked at Natsu..!" She inhaled deeply and looked back to where they had vanished into the night. "But...I'd be lying if I said Natsu wasn't cute." Her eyes sparkled as she thought about him. She shook her head, "No. Natsu is being kind and helping me. The least I can do is respect him as my friend."

She turned away and faced the messy home of Natsu and Happy. She shoved her sleeve up as she clenched her fist, "Yosh! I have to do this quickly!"

Natsu:

Natsu walked into the town, Happy beside him. He had his hands behind his head, and he was thinking...

"Natsu, what is it?" Happy asked.

"Hm?" Natsu glanced down at Happy and then back up. "Uh, no, it's nothing..."

"I know! You're thinking it's like you and Lucy are wife and husband! And you'll be returning to your marriage house!"

Natsu blushed. "That's not it at all!"

"But, Lucy is pretty and single. And she's living in your house and cleaning it... She might even be wearing just an apron when you get back..."

Natsu stopped as he envisioned it. "J-just an apron..?"

"See, you are thinking about it."

"Shut up, Happy! Eh." Natsu sniffed the air and turned.

"Who is it, Natsu?"

"Oh, it's Gajeel and Levy."

"Ara? What are they doing out here?"

"Hmm..." Natsu walked in the direction he'd sniffed Gajeel and Levy in. He looked around, sniffing the air again.

Happy sighed. "Natsu, don't sniff the air like that... You look like a freak."

"What the hell? I can't catch their scent anymore..."

"Maybe you just imagined it."

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"How should I know? You're the one with the weird nose." Happy kept walking. "Hai, hai. Let's just hurry up and get something so we can go back to Lucy."

"A-ah."

"I kinda feel bad for leaving her to deal with the mess on her own..." Happy and Natsu's voices slowly faded away.

Gajeel gritted his teeth as he held Levy, covering her mouth, as he looked from behind the wall of a store. He had been watching Natsu and Happy where he and Levy had just been. So, he hadn't noticed Levy's flamed face. She kept still and held her breath as she was held by Gajeel.

"Tch! That damn Fire Dragon..." Gajeel grumbled. No one in the guild knew that he and Levy had been hanging out more, well, except for Lucy. Levy had insisted on being able to share these things with her best girlfriend. And so Gajeel complied.

As if he could say no to Levy... They hadn't gotten to the kissing stage yet. But they were already hugging and holding hands... It was all just so embarrassing for Gajeel.

Lucy:

"Yatta!" Lucy looked around, proud of herself. It was sparkling and squeaky clean.

"Stop saying that!" She heard Natsu outside the door.

Natsu opened the door and angrily charged in, but he slipped and landed on his back. Lucy winced.

"What the hell was that!?" Natsu sat straight up, rubbing his back.

Lucy's forehead beaded with a few drops of sweat. "Aheheh... So-"

She blinked as Natsu suddenly jumped up and stared into her eyes. Getting close to her face.

She gulped. "N-Natsu!"

He lifted his hand and touched her cheek.

She flinched and closed her eyes. She waited as nothing happened. Finally, she opened one eye to peek. Natsu was smiling at her. She blinked as she straightened and stepped back a step.

"Wh-what?"

Natsu lifted his finger, "You had dirt on your face."

She fell to her knees as her ghostly soul flowed from her mouth. She sighed heavily and put her hand over her heart that was beating uncontrollably.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Natsu looked around. "Thanks, Lucy!"

"It wasn't an easy task..." Lucy grumbled.

"Oh, right. Happy and I brought the food."

"Eh, oh..right." Lucy smiled. "Okay! I'll just take a bath... Etto. Come to think of it, I didn't get around to cleaning the bathroom. Where is it?"

"We don't have a bath! That's why we went to your house!" Happy said gleefully.

"What the!?" Lucy slumped. "Then what am I going to do? And what about clothes? I don't have those either..."

"Well, as for a bath you can take one at the lake. And we still have your maid's costume." Natsu said, pointing at the outfit.

"I'm not wearing that!"

"I have some old clothes... I think." Natsu offered.

Lucy nodded, "Something is better than nothing... But, won't the lake be cold? And what if when I'm in there some creepy old man happens to pass by!"

Natsu and Lucy both pictured it.

"Okay, then Happy and I will go with you."

"That's even worse!" Lucy sighed. "Still, I guess that's better. Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy:

Natsu and Lucy, Happy included, all walked together towards the lake that was close to Natsu's house.

"Oh yeah, Lucy."

Lucy looked at Natsu as she held onto the bath towels and clothes that Natsu had given her. "Hm? What is it?"

"Well, I got an idea..."

"What?"

Natsu grinned and Lucy winced. 'Somehow I think I'm not going to like it very much...' She thought.

Lucy laughed and threw herself back. "Aha! Natsu, you're brilliant!" She closed her eyes as she floated in the water, naked.

Natsu, sitting behind a bush, his legs crossed and arms folded as he blushed. "Hai, hai." He grumbled.

Lucy splashed the now warm water around her. "Heating the lake up with your fire..." She smiled as she felt the care he had for her.

"Hurry and bathe, Lucy! I'm hungry!"

"Hai, hai." Lucy began to wash herself before the water could get cold.

It was quiet as it was only them out there, in the night. The only sound Natsu could hear was the sounds of the wind blowing through the leaves, and the splashes from Lucy. He gulped as his face reddened. It wasn't his fault his ears were really good. It wasn't his fault he could hear the sound of the washrag as it touched Lucy's skin.

"Natsu, what are you listening to?" Happy asked, already guessing.

"N-nothing!" Natsu yelled, clenching his fist as his face blazed.

Lucy blinked, "Huh? Natsu? Are you okay?"

He laughed and turned to smile at her reassuringly. "A-ah! Everything's okay!"

"Natsuu~!" She shouted, throwing the washrag at his face. It slapped him pretty hard over the eyes, hard enough to cause him to fall flat on his back. Lucy dipped under the water to rinse herself. Then she climbed out and wrapped the towel around her.

"Honestly." She grumbled as she snatched the rag from his face and wrung it out. "Don't look!" She warned as she stood behind the tree.

"I know!" Natsu shouted back. But, he still listened as she dressed, all the while blushing...

"N-Natsu..!" Lucy stood before him in his "old clothes." She was blushing as she pulled at the shirt. "When was the last time you wore this?!"

Natsu scratched his head. "Etto...let's see...when I was fourteen?"

"Don't say it like a question! And what made you think I would fit in this!?"

"Well, the pants fit you okay."

She blushed as she tugged at the shirt once more. "That's true, but still...this shirt!"

Natsu looked away as he pouted. "Well, you can wear the maid costume. Either way I don't care!"

Lucy looked at him and then smiled. "Arigato, Natsu!" She bent and hugged him from behind.

"L-Lucy, get off!"

"Why?! I'm showing my thanks!"

"Th-the shirt and..!"

"And what?!"

"Whatever! Let's go home! I'm hungry!" Natsu jumped up and started stomping.

Lucy blinked. "Home..?" She smiled as she got up. "Ah, home."

"Lucy, you shouldn't tease Natsu like that!" Happy admonished her.

Lucy glared, "How am I teasing him!? Stupid Cat!"

"Lucy, when you cook dinner, is it going to include fish?"

"How should I know!?" Lucy waved him away.

"Lucy!" Happy flew after her.

Lucy made dinner and they ate. Laughing and joking as friends should. Lucy expressed her thanks again to Natsu and Happy.

And then finally it was time for bed.

"Lucy, you can take the bed." Natsu offered.

"This isn't a bed!" She grumbled. She watched as he laid out blankets on the floor for him and Happy. She took a deep breath and climbed onto his hammock/bed. She laid there, staring at the ceiling. Something shadowy flew over her. She closed her eyes and curled up. But instead she felt cloth fall softly atop her. "Eh?" She blinked and pulled the blanket down from her face.

Natsu turned on his side.

"Natsu." She stared at him.

Then she heard his familiar loud and obnoxious snoring. She smiled happily.

"Oyasumi, Natsu." She whispered, wrapping herself in the warmth of the blanket. She touched her nose to it, because it smelled like Natsu.

Natsu wasn't really sleeping, but he'd pretended just so things wouldn't be awkward. He smiled as he heard her say goodnight. Happy was already sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy:

"Yosh! We did it! Natsu!" Lucy smiled as she clenched her fist.

Natsu grinned, "Heheh! Yeah!"

"Amazing, Lucy! You took out five guys all by yourself!" Happy said, clapping his paws.

Lucy giggled, "I-I'm not sure if you meant that in a bad way or good..."

"Both!" He grinned.

Lucy glared, "Stupid Cat!" She sighed heavily as she looked at the team of bandits lying on the ground that had been causing trouble for the townspeople. In total there had been fifteen guys... Which meant Natsu took care of the other ten. Lucy inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Well, I did my best."

"Yup! And if we keep taking jobs like this you'll have enough rent to pay the landlady back and get your apartment back!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning.

Lucy smiled, "Maybe. Thank you, Natsu. Happy. But, mostly I appreciate you letting me pick the job..." Lucy chuckled nervously, "If I had left it up to Natsu we'd be fighting some weird perverted monster and end up destroying things and using the reward money to pay for those damages. Yes, I'm really glad that we didn't take on a job Natsu would have chosen."

Natsu pouted, crossing his arms. "Now that we're done, can we go? I'm starving!"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, let's get the reward and then stop at a restaurant."

"Yay!" Natsu and Happy took off at full speed.

"This place looks good!" Lucy pointed at the restaurant. "This feels nostalgic!" Lucy stretched, smiling happily.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Natsu asked around a mouthful. He stopped stuffing his face enough to look at Lucy.

Lucy chuckled nervously and rubbed her cheek with her index finger. "Nothing, Natsu."

"I think Lucy means that the first time we met, we sat at a restaurant like this!" Happy answered for her.

Lucy blinked, looking at Happy. She smiled, feeling even happier. Her heart warming. "Happy, you remembered!"

Happy flew by her side, "Of course, Lucy, you're my dear friend. I love Lucy!"

Lucy blinked back the tears brimming, "Happy!" She grabbed him and smashed him to her breasts in a bear-tight hug.

Happy made a gagging sound from the impact.

"I-I remember too..." Natsu grumbled, slouching.

Lucy looked at him, and then laughed. "Pfft! Of course, Natsu."

They spent their time like that, laughing and joking in the restaurant until closing.

Natsu yawned and stretched as they left. "I'm tired. Let's go home."

Lucy nodded, holding Happy, who'd fallen asleep in her arms. She looked up at the dark sky. "Wah! So pretty! The stars really shine out here..."

Natsu blinked, glancing up with Lucy. "Lucy..."

"Hm?"

"Here." Natsu turned his head as he held a bag towards her.

Lucy blinked down, staring at it. "Wha-?"

"It's yours."

"Huh?"

"The reward."

Her eyes widened slightly. "But, Natsu..this is more than half. I didn't even see you take out your share-" Lucy stopped and reddened as Natsu turned and slowly looked at her.

He smiled as he held the bag towards her, "It's fine. I'm helping out a friend... You've helped out a lot too, Lucy."

Lucy's face continued to redden. She glanced sideways, trying to cover her face. "But it doesn't feel right. You did most of the work... I think you should get more."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Gyah~!" She gasped and shrieked as he pulled her closer. He set the bag in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it so she would hold it. She pouted.

"I don't care about the reward! Doing jobs with you like old times is plenty of a reward! Besides, don't you always say it's more fun when we're together? We're having fun and helping you out at the same time." Natsu smiled.

Lucy peeked up at him, still red. She nodded her head slowly, "M-mm. Arigato, Natsu."

"Whatever! Let's go!" He started walking again.

Lucy held the jewels in her hand, staring down at them. "Natsu." She whispered, lifting the bag to press over her heart.

At the train station:

"Jeez, Natsu! The train hasn't even started moving yet and you're already this sick!?" Lucy grumbled.

Natsu gagged. "Lucy..t-tired..." He mumbled.

Lucy sighed, "Go to sleep, Natsu. It'll be better that way so you won't have to endure the motion sickness."

"A-arigato..Lucy."

"Hai, hai." Natsu fell over. "Gah!" Lucy jumped as she looked over Happy's, still sleeping, head. Natsu passed out, his head lying in her lap. She smiled, letting him be. Lucy looked out of the window and up at the sky. "It really is a pretty night..."

"Lucy, let me pick a job!" Natsu said to Lucy over the course of several days, as they stood in front of the request board.

"No way! You'll pick a job that's way over our heads and then we'll end up destroying things and having to use the reward money to pay for damages! If I let you pick, we'll never make any money!"

Natsu glared at her, "Come on! If we keep doing the jobs that you pick, we'll never make enough!"

"What's that supposed to mean!? The jobs I pick are easy and quick. If we keep doing these, I'll have enough to-" She stopped herself as she realized the guild was full, as usual. She glanced around quickly, seeing that people were watching them.

Natsu looked down at her, "Tch!"

She blinked, taken aback. "Well!"

"Well what?!"

"Answer my question. What was that supposed to mean? The jobs that I pick."

Natsu looked at her seriously, "These jobs ain't serious. They're something that are left for Romeo and Wendy to pick."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Natsu, stop." Happy pleaded, looking frightened that his close friends were fighting.

Natsu ignored him, "These jobs are for the weaker... They ain't no challenge."

Lucy's eyes widened. Knowing what he'd say was one thing, she could forget it... But actually hearing him say it... "Yeah, you're right. I'm weak, so I pick the weakest jobs..." She turned and fled the scene before anyone could notice the tears.

Happy looked after her, concerned.

Natsu punched the wall, glaring in the direction Lucy had ran.

"Natsu, don't you think you took it too far?" Mirajane asked him.

"Yeah, you know Lucy does the best she can." Macao added.

"What you said could have hurt Lucy a lot. She might not forgive you." Wakaba said.

Mirajane continued to look at Natsu, who had his head down. "Lucy isn't weak."

"I know that!" Natsu shouted at all of them.

"Natsu." Happy stared at him. Natsu began to walk out of the guild, by himself.

Happy turned to the others, "Natsu's just frustrated." He tried to explain.

"Still, he shouldn't take it out on Lucy." Max said, frowning.

Happy shook his head, "Forgive me, Natsu..Lucy." He looked up and told them what happened with Lucy. Everyone stared, shocked. "And, the other night, while we were sleeping..or so I thought, Natsu heard Lucy crying. I don't know why, I'm guessing Natsu doesn't either. We've been trying to be real nice to her. In fact, I was sure we were. Everything felt like it was normal, like it's always been I mean. So, Natsu's real frustrated because I'm sure he wants to help Lucy and get her back home..."

Mirajane smiled, "I see."

"What an idiot." Cana smiled.

"Eh? What is it?" Happy asked.

"Wherever you and Natsu are, I'm sure you two feel like home to Lucy." Wendy said, smiling.

Charle nodded, "Lucy doesn't really care where she is, idiots. She cares whether she's with her friends."

"Then..why was she crying!?" Happy asked, tearing up.

Levy smiled as she stepped up, "I can probably guess that..it was because the other night was the funeral for her father's death. It's been a year, hasn't it? Lucy doesn't talk much about him. But, it's around this time and another time that she gets really sad and lonely. That's when she tries her hardest to cover it."

"Call it women's intuition." Cana said. "Lucy doesn't want to trouble others, but she still has feelings... I know, Lucy wasn't close with her Dad... But I think more towards the end, she really did love him. And you miss someone you love when they're gone, don't you?"

Mirajane stood and looked towards the door. "I think she's also feeling overwhelmed and frustrated. The anniversary for her Dad's death, coupled by the fact that she's depending on Natsu. Again."

"But, Natsu doesn't mind." Happy said.

Mirajane shook her head. "Lucy wants to be strong enough to stand beside Natsu, she doesn't want him to keep picking her up every time she falls. Lucy wants to be strong for him, not weak and always behind..." She knelt before Happy. "You understand, don't you, Happy? Lucy loves Natsu. And yet, she feels like she can't catch up, right?"

Happy's eyes widened, "Ah! I see! Those idiots!" Happy jumped up and flew out of the guild.

Lucy:

Lucy plopped down onto a nearby bench, having just got off of the train. "Natsu idiot." She grumbled. Then she gasped as something dawned on her. "Maybe he's eager to get the money because..he's eager to get me out of the house." Lucy teared up. She shook her head, "Fine! I'll just do things on my own."

"Miss?"

Lucy looked up. "Eh?" She looked up at a young gentleman.

Natsu:

Natsu sat on the hill above the river that he and Happy fished in. He stared down into the water. One image replaying, fresh in his mind. Lucy's face right before she turned and ran away. "'I'm weak,' she says." He whispered to himself. "Are you so weak that you don't want anyone to see those tears so easily? Why? Why is it okay to cry whenever someone's trying to save you, when everyone's putting their life on the line for you..why can you cry for everyone else's sake but your own? Why can't you show everyone when you're hurting? We're friends, right..." he punched the ground. He sighed heavily.

Natsu felt bad. He just kept thinking about what he could have done... But, when it came to Lucy, everything was so hard and complicated.

"Why?" He asked himself again. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Natsuu~! Where are you!? Natsu!"

Natsu jolted, looking up. The first time he'd heard his name, he was sure it was Lucy, but then as the voice grew closer, he realized it was Happy. "Over here." He called back weakly, waving his hand.

Happy landed behind him, out of breath. "Natsu Dragneel!" Happy said angrily.

"What is it, Happy?" Natsu asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sitting..."

"You should be going after Lucy! At least that's what I hoped you were doing! What's wrong with you, idiot!?"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "She ran away!" He spat.

Happy couldn't believe the venom he'd heard in Natsu's voice. "You don't even remember...do you?" Happy asked, slumping.

"Remember what!?"

"Lucy crying..."

Natsu ignored him.

"The other night."

"Shut up."

"It was because it was the anniversary of her Dad's death. You were there Natsu! You were with her when she found out!"

"And?!"

Happy stared at him. "Lucy wasn't crying because she wanted to get away from you, Idiot Natsu! She was crying because of her dad and because she doesn't want to trouble you anymore, you should know that!"

Natsu's face softened as Happy shouted this at him. "How could I know? Lucy doesn't say anything... Besides, she should know she wasn't bothering me."

"Lucy wants to prove to you that she's strong! Stop trampling over her feelings, idiot!"

Natsu's eyes widened.

"Natsu! Lucy cares about what you think of her the most! That's why she tries so hard! That's why she believes in you! And that's why she'll always be there, supporting you!" Happy panted as his heart rate accelerated. "And right now..Lucy's in trouble! Lucy grabbed the wrong job request and took off with it! She probably didn't even read it carefully and went straight ahead! Right now..Lucy needs you, Natsu!"

Happy panted heavily, watching Natsu. But, he just sat there, still as the ground they stood on. Happy blinked, shocked. Tears began pooling in his eyes, "Natsu... You're serious about leaving Lucy?" Happy glared. "Fine! Then I'll go and help her... We don't need you! Idiot!"

"Matte, Happy."

Happy stopped, mid-air and turned. He smiled hugely as he saw Natsu stand up straight. "Natsu!"

"Ah, jeez, Lucy! You're such an idiot for not reading carefully. Let's go, Happy!"

"Mirajane realized it and sent Wendy and Charle to tell me."

Natsu looked up at Happy, "Where were you going?"

Happy pouted, "No where."

"Ah, I see. Before you found out Lucy was in danger you were coming to find me!"

"Shut up! I'll drop you right here and make you take the train!"

"Nyahah! Stop it, Happy!"

"Well then be quiet!"

"You're so cold, Happy. Ah, well in any case, you're a great friend."

Happy smiled, tearing up again.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy:

"N-no way..!" Lucy whispered as she looked up from all fours. She stared up at the big monster. It was a request that she couldn't handle alone... "What should I do?" She stood up on weak legs, trembling. She pulled out a Stellar Spirit key, "G-gate of the goat! I open thee!" She opened Capricorn's gate. "Capricorn!"

"Lucy-sama, please be careful." He said urgently.

"Mm! I leave it to you, Capricorn!"

"I understand." Capricorn flashed forward, hitting the monster so fast that Lucy couldn't keep up.

She looked around as the monster stopped wailing. "Mm..Capricorn? Maybe I should bring out another Spirit..." She reached for her pouch, but didn't feel anything there. "Eh!" Her eyes widened as she looked down. "W-where's my keys?!" She looked around desperately. The only key she'd had in hand was Capricorn's. The others must have fell off when the monster hit her. She blinked when she saw them just a bit away... She smiled, "My keys!" She began to run towards them.

Capricorn grunted as he shifted the rubble off of him, standing up. He looked for Lucy urgently, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gasped, "Lucy-sama, watch out!" He tried to run for her as fast he could. "This is bad..! I won't make it!"

Lucy looked up, "Eh? Capri..corn..." Her eyes widened as she saw the monster coming for her. She held her pouch of keys against her chest. 'If this monster strikes me...this time for sure I won't live!' She thought. She closed her eyes, waiting on impact.

"Lucy-sama!" Capricorn called out to her desperately.

"Gome, Capricorn." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Lucyy~!" She could hear Happy's voice, as if he were right there.

"Gome, Happy." Another tear.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucyy~!"

His voice was too much to bear, she fell to her knees. "Gome, Natsu."

She covered her mouth to keep from sobbing aloud.

"Ack! Bastard! This only fun for you, isn't it!? Mocking mages of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy gasped. "Eh? Natsu!?" She looked up as Natsu stood before her, stopping the monsters fist from hitting her.

"Well, I'm about to show you...what Fairy Tail can do!"

The monster rose it's fist again.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Natsu!"

Natsu turned and smiled at her, giving her a thumbs-up. "It's okay, Lucy! We're together now, so it'll be fun, right? Just stay back here so I can make sure that you'll be safe, 'kay?"

Lucy's tears spilled over again, "I'm so sorry, Natsu!" She cried.

"It's okay, really. Didn't I make that clear?"

Lucy blinked as she felt Natsu's hand rubbing her head. "Natsu..."

"Now, I've gotta teach that jerk not to mess with Fairy Tail." He cracked his knuckles. "And what happens when you hurt my friends."

Lucy smiled, "Mm! Kyahah~!" Lucy shrieked as the monster slammed it's fist onto the ground beside them. "Chotto! That was really close!"

"Get back, Lucy!" Happy yelled, grabbed her shirt and pulling her back.

"Okay!" She shouted, turning and running with Happy.

Natsu faced the monster once he knew that Lucy and Happy were safe. He grinned wickedly as he held his hand up, beckoning for the monster to come. "Kochi kochi, bakemono!" (AN: Nya~nya~! I know only a few words in japanese, like for sure I know "bakemono" is monster. As for "kochi kochi" I'm unsure, but I've interpreted it as "over here" or "come on" or something along those lines! ^-^ gome, minna! Don't make fun of my sorta japanese, I try! ;D)

Lucy stood aside, watching. "Capricorn..." She looked around.

"There, Lucy!" Happy pointed to Capricorn, who had gotten caught in some rubble again.

"Are you okay, Capricorn!?" She called out to him.

"Ah! Just keep safe, Lucy-sama!"

Lucy nodded, "Mm! We'll get you out! Just please hold on for a little while longer!"

"Got it!"

Lucy glanced back at Natsu.

"Karyuu no Hokou~!" Natsu's Fire Dragon's Breath hit the monster. Natsu grinned, "Karyuu no Youkugeki!" The monster wailed, stumbling around. "E-eh!?" Natsu blinked as he watched the monster spinning.

Lucy jumped, "Shimata! It's coming this way!"

"Lucy, run!" Natsu called out.

"Hai~!" Lucy started running. Happy right behind her. Lucy skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy stopped and asked her.

She stared down, frightened. "Th-this..!"

Happy turned and looked at where she was. "Ack! This is bad..! Natsu! There's a cliff!"

"Seriously?! You've gotta be kidding me!? Happy, fly Lucy out of there!"

Happy growled, frustrated. "I can't, my magic power is running out! It'd be even more dangerous to try and fly Lucy out of here!"

Lucy's hands fell limp on her sides. She turned and smiled up at Happy. "Go, Happy. I don't want to drag you down with me."

"L-Lucy!?"

"No, you and Natsu have done enough for me. I'll figure something out. I promise."

"Liar! Lucy!" Happy's tear-stained face showed his anguish. "Why are you always sacrificing yourself, Lucy!?"

Lucy blinked, "Happy... I don't want anyone that I love to die for my sake."

"And you think we want you to die for ours!? Do you want anyone to have to look Natsu in the face if you died!?"

Lucy jolted, "N-Natsu?"

"Imagine how Natsu would feel if you died, Lucy! Stop thinking that you would be the only one that would be sad if any of your friends died! Selfish Lucy!"

The ground beneath Lucy's feet rumbled, the cliff was breaking. The monster was falling. Lucy was uncertain on what to do.

"Live, Lucy! For your friends!" Happy shouted at her, racing towards her.

Her eyes widened, "No! Get out of here, Happy!"

Natsu stopped, his eyes widening as he watched the scene. "Happy... Lucy... Hold on!" he shouted, running at full speed. "Lucy~!"

Lucy smiled as the cliff finally broke off. She turned and smiled at Natsu, "Arigato, Natsu." She said, Natsu reading her lips, his eyes softened.

"No! Not this time! ... Not ever! Lucyyy~~!" He jumped and reached out. "Lucy!"

"Natsuu~!" She reached her hand out. She closed her eyes, falling...

"Gotcha! Heh-heh!" Natsu chuckled as he caught Lucy by her hand.

Lucy's eyes sprang open as she looked up. They filled with tears. "Natsu."

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy cried as Lucy held tight onto him.

Natsu grinned and Lucy smiled down at him. Natsu pulled Lucy up onto the edge. His foot slipped and he fell backwards. "Nyahah~! Kyaah~!" Natsu and Lucy both shouted. Lucy landed on top of him.

"Itatata~!" Natsu closed his eyes as his head had hit the ground.

Lucy looked down at him and smiled.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked up at her. He grinned hugely.

"Arigato, Natsu."

"No problem! Get off of me Lucy~!" Natsu squirmed uncomfortably

"Ah! R-right!" Lucy jumped up quickly, putting some distance between her and Natsu. She curled up, looking away.

Natsu glanced at her and then smiled.

"Lucy-sama, I'm glad you're safe." Capricorn said as he walked up to her.

Lucy stood, "Capricorn! I'm happy you're safe! But, how did you get out?"

"Natsu-san helped me out before the cliff broke, and then I helped him get to you quickly."

Lucy looked at Natsu. He blushed, looking away. He scratched the back of his head. Lucy giggled.

Capricorn turned to Natsu, and then bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu, Natsu-san. For saving Lucy-sama's life. I realize this may not have been the first time, but you should still be thanked now and again."

Lucy frowned, "Chotto matte! I do thank him!" She grumbled.

Capricorn smiled, "Ah. Now, if you would be so kind, Lucy-sama."

Lucy blinked, "Oh, right." She closed the gate for Capricorn. She smiled as he smiled at her as he vanished.

"Let's go collect the reward, Lucy." Natsu said, standing up.

Lucy hung her head. "O-okay."

Natsu stopped, his back to Lucy. Lucy looked up, surprised. "I'm sorry about your Dad, Lucy. If you want to see him, I'll go with you. You don't have to be alone, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. In truth, she had been thinking about her dad on the night of his anniversary, but she didn't want to trouble Natsu anymore than she had. So, she silently cried to her sleep... Or so she thought. She hadn't known Natsu was listening. Or noticed on that night that he wasn't snoring...

-Toma:

"Natsu Dragneel, huh?" Toma smirked. "Arigato, Salamander."

-Lucy:

"Minna, sorry for worrying you..." Lucy said as she sat in the guild, everyone gathered around her.

"It's okay, Lucy-nee!" Romeo said, grinning.

Lucy smiled down at him. "Arigato, Romeo."

"Lucy, here." Mirajane came up to Lucy, holding out a can.

Lucy blinked, "What's this?" She took it and peeked inside. Her eyes widened.

"Everyone in the guild chipped in a little. We hope it helps."

Lucy teared up, "Minna!"

Natsu looked over her shoulder and into the can. "Hm? Whew! A few more jobs and you'll reach your goal!"

Lucy nodded, "Mm! Arigato, minna!" She smiled, wiping her tears away.

"Sorry, Lucy. I had to explain to them the situation so that Natsu wouldn't look like the bad guy. But, don't worry! I made sure that you didn't look like you were at fault either. Honestly, I just wanted everyone to understand the both of you..." Happy's eyes filled with tears. "I don't like when my friends fight!"

Lucy smiled at him.

"It's okay, Happy! Lucy and I won't fight anymore!"

Lucy nodded, "Mm! It's a promise!"

Happy grinned evilly, plotting. "Then, can we make a deal?"

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled, nodding.

"For every time you fight and make-up, you have to kiss!"

"Eeeh!?" Lucy froze, shocked. Natsu frowned.

"I second that!" Mirajane added.

Everyone else in the guild agreed.

"N-no way!" Lucy protested.

"This happened before..." Natsu said, trying to think.

"You're actually thinking about it!" Lucy sighed and slumped. "When we spent that day with Asuka-chan..."

Natsu smiled, "Oh! Right! I remember... Etto." He glared at Lucy.

She jumped, "Wh-what!?"

"That time you made me kiss Happy."

"Th-that was because-!"

"No excuses this time, Lucy!" Cana shouted drunkenly.

"C-Cana!? Ch-chotto matte, Natsu! Do you want to..k-ki-"

"We're back!"

"Hah, it's good to be home."

Everyone looked towards the entrance as Erza and Lisanna walked in. Lucy sighed, relieved.

"What were you guys up to?" Lisanna asked.

"It doesn't matter! How was your job!?" Lucy jumped up, shouting.

Erza smiled, "Lucy, how have you been? I've missed the times I get to spend freely with you. Come."

Lucy blinked, "Eh?" But she still went to Erza.

Erza pulled Lucy into a hug. Lucy's boobs smashing against her armor.

"E-Erza..!"

Erza smiled down at her. "I was worried the whole time I was away... I was afraid that Natsu might try to take advantage of Lu-" Lucy put her hand over Erza's mouth.

"Stop it right there." Lucy grumbled.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Mirajane smiled. "You just missed their lover's quarrel!"

"M-Mira-chan!" Lucy cried.

"It was fun being with Erza, but I really missed Mira-nee and Elf-niichan." Lisanna said.

Elfman's tears flowed from his eyes, "L-Lisanna! You're a man!" He cried.

Lisanna smiled, "Eheh..actually, I'm a woman, Elf-niichan."

Erza nodded and smiled, "I agree. Though I had fun, I was eager to come back to Lucy and the others."

"Why are you so hung up on Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Where's Gray and Juvia?" Erza asked, ignoring Natsu.

"Gray comes early in the mornings to get job requests and then leaves and doesn't return." Mirajane said, "And Wendy tells me that she sees Juvia when she gets home at nights. Other than that, Juvia hardly comes in as well."

"Hm? Those two are acting suspiciously..." Erza said.

"Do you think they're avoiding each other?" Lucy asked.

"But why? I thought they would progress... Did the Grand Magic Games not help them at all in their relationship?" Erza speculated.

"Well, leave 'em be for now. They'll come around." Natsu said, sitting back. "They're friends after all."

Lucy blinked and then smiled. "Mm! Friends don't abandon friends!"

"Erza, could you come with me? I need to speak to you." Mira beckoned for Erza to follow her.

Erza nodded, following her. They went into the back to talk.

"I've set the plan in motion." Mirajane said.

Erza looked back into the lobby of the guild, specifically at Natsu and Lucy. "And how's it going?" She asked.

Mirajane nodded, "The landlady agreed. Actually, she was all too happy. She accepted the rent's money for the months ahead. But, we have a small problem."

"What?" Erza looked at Mira.

"Natsu offered her to live with him, as planned, but they've also teamed up to make money so that she can move back into her apartment."

"Tch! Well, of course he'd help her." Erza folded her arms. "Lisanna was restless, she was also hoping they'd make a step further into their relationship." (-geehee :P)

Mira nodded, "That's not all. Happy told the guild everything and while he and Natsu went after Lucy, to save her, everyone decided to put what little money they had together to go towards helping Lucy as well."

"What!?"

Mira put her finger on her lips, "Shh!"

Erza nodded.

"It was all I could do to not give up my position. I had no choice but to add some money... At this rate, Lucy will be closer to getting enough money to go home. They'll never progress!"

Erza smiled, "It's okay, Mira-chan. I understand. But, well... Hmm." Erza looked at Natsu and Lucy again.

"I think they've taken the first step."

"I think so too. They seem different... Closer, perhaps."

"What do we do now?"

Erza narrowed her eyes, "This helping her getting her apartment back might work to our advantage. I have an idea... I'll need your help."

Mira nodded, "I'll get right on it."

-Lucy:

"I'm so happy everyone's decided to help, but..I'll pay you all back! I swear!"

Mira smiled as she came back. "No, we did this out of the kindness of our hearts. You don't need to pay anything back."

Macao nodded, "We're helping our comrade. If one of us falls..we all fall."

"We want to help, Lucy!" Cana added.

Lucy smiled, hugging the can. "Minna..!"

"But..living with Natsu, eh? Dirty things happen when you spend lone nights with a man, right?" Cana grinned, ganging up on Lucy.

Lucy gulped, "I-it's not like that! We sleep separately!"

Cana groaned, "You're no fun! If it was me...heh!" She winked at Lucy.

Lucy blushed, "C-Cana..!"

"What'd she say, Lucy!?" Natsu asked, trying to hear. All the guys were hounding him with questions. "It's no big deal! I've seen Lucy naked before!" He finally said. Everyone fell silent.

Lucy blushed, glaring angrily at him.

Natsu slumped, "Shimata..."

"Pervert!" She kicked him and he flew into the air.

"Oh! Wow! That's a new record, Lucy!" Happy said happily, watching Natsu fly.


	7. Chapter 7

-Lucy:

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"Hm?" Lucy turned to see Natsu running towards her, holding a piece of paper, and Happy just as happily following him. "Natsu. Happy. What is it? And where were you guys this morning? When I woke up...eheh..." Lucy chuckled nervously, blushing and scratching her head as she remembered how she woke up. She had fallen asleep normally, but she'd woken up on the floor, spread out, drool seeping out of the corner of her mouth.

"When you woke up?" Mira prompted.

Lucy shook her head, waving her hands, "It's nothing! Actually...I'm a bit embarrassed."

"Hooh~? Did something happen between you and Natsu?" Mira pushed.

Lucy pushed her back, "No no no no. I just woke up differently than usual is all."

"How so? Were you naked? Did you feel violated? Ohoho! Lucy, you dirty girl!"

Lucy reddened, "That's not it at all, Mira-chan!"

"Hai, hai." Mira waved it off, leaving it alone. She turned to clean the glasses for the drinks.

"I found this." Natsu handed her a flier.

"Eh? Job request?"

Natsu nodded, "Mhm. I think this is something that Erza could help with."

In the back, Mira smirked, laughing evilly to herself.

Lucy smiled as she read it. "Ha! Mm! I'll ask Erza, and maybe Wendy. This will feel just like old times, nee?" She smiled up at Natsu.

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Y-yeah."

"Natsu, you're blushing!" Happy pointed out.

"Shut up! I am not!"

Lucy giggled.

-Erza:

Erza looked up at the bright sky. She smiled as she thought about everyone at the guild. Specifically, Levy, Juvia, and Lucy. It was easy to push Levy and Gajeel into their first step. Despite Gajeel's cool demeanor. Juvia and Gray had been a bit more difficult, but she felt that they had done better than Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu and Lucy..."

Erza had been against interfering when Mirajane approached her. But, after what happened at the Grand Magic Games' arena, she decided it would be best to help. At their rate, Lucy and Natsu would never progress. But, she couldn't tell who was holding back?

Natsu, who was childish at times and too wild. But, he was wild enough for Lucy. And when he was serious, he would be the best match for her. Lisanna had agreed. And he always protected her.

Then there was Lucy. She was insecure and doubtful. She probably didn't think that Natsu looked at her at all... But, the truth was he was always the one right there when Lucy needed him most. And Lucy took care of him a lot.

Erza scratched her head, "I don't understand those two!" She grumbled. "Love..is confusing." She whispered to herself.

"Erza-san! Erza-san!" Wendy came running up to her.

"Ah, what is it, Wendy?"

"Lucy asked us if we would like to help her in a job. She said to meet at the train station."

Erza smirked, "I see. Then, let's not keep our friend waiting any longer, Wendy."

"Mm!"

"Natsu took the bait after all."

"Huh? Did you say something, Erza-san?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Okay! Hurry, Sharuru!"

"Don't waste your energy if you're going on a job, Wendy!"

Wendy giggled and ran freely.

-Lucy:

"I wonder if Erza will come." Lucy wondered as she, Natsu and Happy stood at the train station.

"Of course she will..." Natsu grumbled, yawning.

Lucy smirked. "Don't be so pessimistic."

"Pesta-what?"

"Natsu, you only got the 'pes' part right..." Happy said glumly.

Natsu slouched, "I want to fight something... Where's Gray when you need him?"

"Natsu." Lucy warned.

"What was that about fighting?" Gray asked, coming up to them with a bag.

Lucy smiled, "Gray! You're coming too?"

He smiled and nodded, "It's been a while, right?"

Lucy nodded, "Mmh!"

"All right, Gray! You droopy-eyed bastard!"

"What was that, you slant-eyed bastard?!"

"Knock it off you two." Erza said as she came up behind them.

"Aye!" They separated, saluting Erza formally.

Lucy sighed, "Things never change, do they? Huh!?" She looked up and saw that Wendy, and even Levy and Juvia were with them. "Levy-chan, Juvia."

Levy smiled, "We want to help too, Lu-chan!"

"Gray-sama came along. And I couldn't possibly leave him alone with my rival in love!"

Lucy slumped, "You've still got it wrong, I see..."

"Why do I have to go, too!?" They heard a familiar voice.

"Because, if the other Dragon Slayers and Exceeds are going, then we should too." Lily was walking ahead of Gajeel. "How can you make friends if you only do jobs on your own?"

"Huh? Because I'm stronger of course."

"What was that, Gajeel!?" Natsu turned on him next.

"Ara?! That fast!" Lucy stared at him, shocked.

"Ah, Salamander! You'll be the perfect target to practice my new moves on!"

"Oh? You lookin' for a fight!?"

"Hell Yeah!" Gajeel grinned. "Geehee!"

"Stop it, Gajeel!" Levy stomped over to him.

"Don't wanna!"

She gasped. "Gajeel!"

"That's enough out of you! Both of you!" Erza slammed their heads together and they dropped to the floor.

"H-hai!" Natsu and Gajeel said together.

"So, where are we going?" Levy asked Lucy.

"O-oh, right." They boarded the train then. All eleven of them. "It's a job where we have to help the owner of a theater."

"Oh! Like that one time when you did that play?!"

Lucy shook her head, "Well, I guess in a way. But, we aren't helping the same owner."

"Souka." Lily said, listening intently. "More importantly...why are you passed out?!" He turned to Gajeel and Natsu.

"Gome! My Troia won't work on them." Wendy said, slumping.

"Don't apologize. You shouldn't exert your magic." Charle chastised.

"Sharuru is right, Wendy. They should just toughen it out, the ride isn't that long." Erza said.

Lucy sighed and looked out the window. She wasn't sure what kind of job they would all be in for... More importantly, she'd never had this much help from the other guild members. And it was strange. It seemed to be all the strongest couples there. She looked at them, thinking. 'Hmm... Juvia and Gray, Levy and Gajeel, then there's Erza. But she's strongest with Jellal. Though he's still trying to atone for his sins in Crime Sorciere. And also Wendy... But then, that leaves Natsu and me...' Lucy's eyes widened slightly as she blushed. She covered her mouth as her face heated up. 'N-N-Natsu..and me!?'

"Hm? Lucy, are you okay?" Erza asked.

Lucy turned to her and nodded... 'Chotto matte~!'


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry I haven't updated! My internet was down for two whole weeks! :O I was super PO'ed! But, I'm back y'all! ^-^ hope you haven't all left. And I hope you enjoy the new chap.! P.s., I hope you notice a very special something in this chapter ;P!)

Lucy looked up at the building. Then turned to Erza, waving her index finger towards it, and shouted, "Why are we here again!?"

Erza smiled as she remembered the play they did when the owner asked for help while the theater was failing.

"Everything will be okay." She said matter-of-factly. But, underneath, she was grinning wickedly.

"So, what are we doing here?" Gray asked her.

"Well...I put together something for Lucy, Juvia and Levy to do."

"Hah!?" Lucy, Juvia and Levy all backed away.

"Why only us?" Levy asked.

Erza ignored her, walking into the theater.

"Erza~!" Lucy whined, chasing after her.

"Well, if Erza says..." Juvia said nervously.

"Why was I not included?" Wendy asked herself, tearing up.

"Maybe Erza has something else wonderfully planned for you!" Levy said cheerily, patting her head.

Wendy perked up, "Hai!"

"Then..why are we here?" Gajeel asked. The guys stood there, feeling useless.

Inside the theater:

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Lucy asked, looking over her outfit that Virgo had put together for her.

"Sing." Erza said.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked, "S-sing?"

Erza nodded. "There's an important individual coming to look over the theater and it is our job to thoroughly impress him. Or the theater will be shut down." She turned to look at the rest of the group. "Juvia, Levy and Lucy will be singing on stage. Wendy and I will be in the back, watching over them. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray will be in the crowd, spying as the audience."

"Why are we watching over them?" Gray asked.

Erza looked seriously at him, "There's been kidnappings of idols lately. Because we're part of a guild, we'll be able to keep the people safe and catch the kidnappers. All the while keeping the critic happy."

"S-so..we're posing as idols?!" Lucy shrieked. "Nuu~! I want to be caught by some creepy old guy who has fetishes for young female idols!"

"Lucy!" Natsu slapped his chest.

"Eh?" Lucy looked at him.

"Do you really think we'd let some creepy old guy steal you and the others?"

Lucy smiled, "Sorry! You have a point."

"Ehh, but this job is so complex." Levy grumbled. "Catching kidnappers, spying and posing, keeping a critic happy... I already feel exhausted!"

"All you have to do is stand there, look pretty and sing. The rest of us have it harder. We have to lookout for the critic and the kidnapper and you girls!" Gajeel complained.

Levy pouted, "Oh, poor Gajeel. If it's too much for you then go home!"

Gajeel glared, gritting his teeth.

"Eheheh! Let's not fight!" Wendy jumped in between them.

"Now that we have a plan. Everyone get into positions. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel, head out to your seats. Lucy, Levy and Juvia, get ready behind the curtains."

"Hai!" They all left.

"What about us, Erza-san?" Wendy asked.

Erza grinned mischievously. "There aren't any kidnappers or a critic."

"Eh?" Wendy stared at her.

"That was just a lie so that they would believe they all had important jobs to uphold."

Wendy stared at her, "So..what are we really doing here?"

"We're going to give them a little extra shove."

"Shove..?"

"The song that I picked for Juvia, Lucy and Levy to sing is really a cursed song. It's a song to seal your fate with your soul mate. The woman I bought it from had changed the tempo a bit, but she seemed trustworthy."

Wendy laughed nervously, "E-Erza-san, you shouldn't buy songs from sketchy people on the streets..."

"Hah?! What are you talking about!? This will work, you'll see!"

"No, no, no. We aren't sure if it's true or not. If it's a dud and the rest realize that there isn't an actual job they might..."

"Hm? They might what?" Erza asked.

Wendy blinked, "N-nothing! Ahahahaha!"

"Are you okay, Wendy?" Erza looked towards the door, "Let's go, Wendy."

"Hai~!" Wendy followed behind her. "Speaking of which, where did you send Sharuru, Happy and Lily to?"

The cats had been gone since they arrived at the theater by Erza's request for quite sometime.

"I sent them to follow the old lady who sold me the song."

"So..you don't really trust her?" Wendy questioned.

Erza looked back at her, "Wendy, I know you're an innocent child, but you shouldn't trust everyone. I don't know if this song is really cursed or just a phony, but I have to at least try. And sometimes you have to put a little faith into the unknown."

Wendy slumped, "I feel like I've tried to say that..."

"Hurry!"

"H-hai!" Wendy followed Erza and stood next to her as they watched the curtain rise above the three girls.

"Do you remember the day that we basked in the sun?" Lucy began the song.

"There was a lovely breeze that cooled off everyone." Juvia followed through.

"Every now and then, It is fun to go somewhere and hang out with friends." Levy joined in.

Then altogether: "Isn't it a lot of fun to camp with those you love? We were laughing so much that some tears fell from our eyes. (wap chu wap) It felt as if we talked for hours at a time. (Ah, ah, ah, ah) We talked about how, All the things in our lives are making us feel now. So let's continue, Our friendship that is true. (wap chu wap, wap wap chu wah) Sometimes we will fight and have arguments that will make us sad. (Ah, ah, ah) And then later will realize that our fight wasn't so bad. (Ah, ah, ah) Then we'll make up and we will trust each other with all our hearts. (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah) Looking up at the sky, We will link our hands tight, To strengthen, Our magic friendship. Yes please. One, two, jump! Reflected here is the, Familiar smile you gave to me. Always remember that, A wounded heart can be healed. Even if everything is in our way, Tomorrow's a new day. Gather everyone. Tell a happy tale and, Then just have some fun! (wap chu wap, wap wap chu wah)"

"Aren't they talented?!" Erza's eyes sparkled as she gazed amazingly at them.

Wendy smiled, "Mmh!" She looked out at the crowd that was clapping and cheering and whistling. "And the crowd loved it! Ehh!" Her eyes bulged as she watched Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. "N-no way!"

"Nani, nani?!" Erza looked over her. "Did it work?" Then her happyiness was shattered like broken glass. "Eeehh~!"

They watched as Natsu, Gray and Gajeel shrunk...


End file.
